


You are my star

by MoonStar1220



Series: My One Shining Star [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcor has been watching over Hibiki and the world for eight short years.  However when lonliness gets the best of him he goes to see Hibiki.  After being confronted Alcor decides to stay with Hibiki since a human's life is so very short compared to a star's</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my star

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Atlus USA's giveaway status asking who's your favorite character. It's Alcor and then upon searching here I realized there were not smut fics between them so I decided to remedy that.
> 
> Beta'd by AnonyMouse-fiction on Tumblr - please praise her. She's not even familiar with the series and she beta'd me hard.

It was a short while ago he had decided to leave humans and humanity alone. They didn't need him anymore after all. They would survive and create their own miracles. He was happy yet sad that humanity no longer needed him. He was happy just watching them again. However, in the very short time--or perhaps it wasn't all that short--he had grown lonely again. He tended to watch over his Shining One as he grew. After finding the old Shining One he seemed at peace. He made friends with the female Io again, but understandably things were different. The world wasn't ending. The Shining One happily went through his life with his cherished friends, and that made him very happy. Though some nights he'd see his Shining One look up to the sky with a crestfallen expression. He was certain that his Shining One was trying to find the stars, but with Tokyo's immense lighting at night it, was impossible. He was even more intrigued as his Shining One seemed to have taken a liking to stars. So much that he began to study them in that large school.

From what he could remember, his Shining One had held no interest in things besides just continuing school. He was happy that his Shining One finally had an interest although he didn't understand what was driving his Shining One so. Watching his Shining One often left him remembering their conversations, and how his Shining One showed him how he could make coffee to his taste. He hadn't had that since then. He hadn't even visited the old Shining One, even though he knew he remembered the past world. It was lonely and saddening. He missed his Shining One terribly, as he was quite fond of him. However, would it be acceptable for him to visit even though he was not needed? He'd probably need to practice walking again, as it was insensible to create fear in humans by floating. He didn't want to attract attention to himself in the first place. He didn't really need to speak with his Shining One either. He just wanted to be in his presence. His Shining One probably had forgotten all about him, with how many years has passed for humans.

His Shining One was talking with his friends in a restaurant. This happened once a month if he remembered correctly. His Shining One was smiling brightly and laughing along with Io at Daichi's antics. Perhaps years didn't always change humans. He watched with baited breath as he saw those brilliant blue eyes turn towards the window while he took a drink. He watched as those eyes grew wide, so he just smiled and waved before walking away, his shoes just a centimeter from the ground. He felt better now. Certainly he'd enjoy talking with his Shining One, but this was enough. His Shining One seemed to have recognized him, and that brought him happiness.

“ALCOR!” That voice was awfully close and he didn't have enough time to respond before he was tackled to the ground. That was certainly new for him, as was the pain to his face. “Do you know how long I've been searching for you?!”

“I'm afraid my concept of time is different from humans, Shining One.” He managed out, not moving as his Shining One had a tight grip on his waist.

“Eight years! It's been eight years!” His Shining One finally loosened his grip as the sounds of his friends calling to him and their footsteps could be heard approaching. “Why didn't you--” his Shining One paused before taking a deep breath and pushing himself up. He turned away from the ground and looked up at the other. Upon closer inspection, his Shining One had aged gracefully. While the baby fat from when he was a teen was gone, and his face no longer as youthful, his Shining One's eyes were still the same. Suddenly there was a hand in his face. He looked at it, confused, then up to his Shining One's face. “Let me help you up since I tackled you down.” A smile. A smiled that warmed him and pushed away the loneliness. A smile that caused him to smile as well while taking the now mature hands.

“Kuze-kun! What in the world?” Io jogged up out of breath. Ah, they were rather far from the restaurant. Had his Shining One really bolted out of the place and down the street just to get him? He allowed himself a glance to the male as he stepped forward to check on his friend.

“I'm sorry, Nitta-san. I just... I just saw an old friend that I hadn't seen in years so I had to chase him down.” He watched as his Shining One motioned to him with a movement from his head. The woman looked at him cautiously as always. He smiled gently to the woman. She hadn't aged too much either it seemed, although there was the slight weight gain particularly around the stomach area. No it wasn't weight gain: she was with a child. He hardly noticed her self-conscious movements before he looked at his favorite human.

“Shining One? Is the child yours?” He heard the woman squeak and his Shining One flinch.

“Of course it's not you idiot!” His Shining One scolded with an embarrassed look upon his face. “Also cut it out with that name. It no longer applies anymore.” Finally Daichi had joined them, stuffing his wallet into his pocket. He glanced over the two friends, and saw the rings on their fingers. The child was Daichi's then. Good for them. They weren't very lonely then. Loneliness. He still felt it, but why? His Shining One was right here and he had never been bothered by the two friends before. However, perhaps it was because things were different in this world that had never ended. They didn't know him. They didn't know how much the Shining One meant to the world. He hadn't cooked food for them in this world. They were different from the Daichi and Io he had conversed with before. They were still the friends that his Shining One had fought for, though. They were still precious to him. His Shining One was busy with them, so perhaps this was his chance to leave. As soon as he turned around though... “Alcor.” He paused. “Please don't leave yet. I want to talk with you.” He nodded before continuing to walk away.

He walked to a nearby park to look up at the night sky. It was just black, thanks to the city's lights. There were no stars at all. Such a lonely sky. Soon, he heard his Shining One come up to him and stand beside him. “You spilled your coffee over yourself, Shining One.” From his peripherals he saw the human look at his white coat before giving a heavy sigh. He chuckled lightly at that reaction.

After a few more moments of silence, his Shining One finally spoke. “You've been watching over me, haven't you?”

He hummed, “Not just you. I watch the old Shining One at times. If I'm correct he finally courted that assistant of his. I watch others, though. All over the world.” His Shining One was silent, but he could understand. “Although... you are my favorite human so I do find myself observing you more than any other.”

“Why didn't you appear sooner?” He sounded bitter and hurt, which confused him.

“I never meant to be spotted by you this time. I was just bored. I don't really have a purpose anymore.”

“So what? Was this supposed to be a goodbye meeting?” He looked at his Shining One in bewilderment. What was coming over him?

“Shining One? What is wrong? All you've done is yell and scold me.”

His Shining One opened his mouth before shutting it. “I'm sorry, Alcor. I don't mean to it's just-- I could find Yamato easy enough, but I could never find you. I've been so scared that you stayed dead even after I made my wish. I wanted you to be reborn again as well, but when you never appeared I was scared that I'd never see you or meet or talk with you again.”

“Shining One? Were you lonely then?” He didn't know what had caused him to ask that. Maybe it was because he was remembering all the times his favorite human looked to the skies with a sad face.

“Yes,” came the soft reply. “I was lonely. Yamato would never be able to talk to me without raising suspicions. I'm the only one out of all my other friends that remembers everything. Besides you, that is. But I wasn't even sure if you were alive.”

Something clicked. “That is why you have become interested in the stars, Shining One?” He didn't receive a verbal reply only a nod. So then every look to the sky was for him? That made him incredibly happy. “I am happy. I thought you would have forgotten me by now. That is the real reason why I did not approach you. Shining One, I too have been lonely. Even in the short time that has passed. I greatly enjoy our conversations and you showing me new things about humans.”

“Then don't leave again.” He looked at the human who was now staring at him defiantly. “You said you didn't have a purpose anymore. Then stay with me and I can teach you a lot more.” That defiant look fell and changed to desperation when he smiled at the human. “Please, Alcor, don't leave. I want you to stay. Please.”

He finally turned toward the human and gently reached up to brush back the black curly hair of the human. “You've become quite smitten with a star haven't you, Shining One?” He smiled gently.

His Shining One nodded while displaying an expression he had never seen before. “I have. Even back in the other world. I've had a while to think about it too. It may not seem long for you, but eight years is quite a long time for humans. I know that I'll die long before you do, and you'll most likely be lonely after I die. However, I have faith that you'll be able to continue on and find other humans later on. Or maybe, if reincarnation really is a thing it'll be my soul again.”

He had to laugh at that. “It is relieving to know that you haven't lost your qualities as the Shining One.” He smiled and gave his Shining One an endearing look. “I'll always have faith in your miracles. Very well, this star shall entrust itself to you and follow you until your soul grows too weary to live another day.” He found the red face of his Shining One to make his fondness for the human to grow. “So how do humans exactly go about courting one another for companionship?”

He heard his Shining One cough nervously, “I think... we probably skipped that step.”

With some thought he concluded that his Shining One was correct. As he recalled most courtship included picking one another up at the other's house. He didn't have a house that his Shining One could stop by at, and from their previous conversation, he could assume that he would be staying with his favorite human at his house. That was definitely skipping the courtship, but he got the feeling that his Shining One wouldn't be ready for the natural step after courtship, so he didn't bring it up. “Then what shall we do first? Shall we go back and perform some of those courting activities? Also, it is important for humans to tell their loved ones that they're being courted, correct? What should be said to your parents and friends? What did you tell Io and Daichi?”

His Shining One had stared at him blankly as he had talked but then laughed once he had finished. “First thing's first: Names. You can't just say their names like that. Daichi will probably be fine with it, but Nitta-san won't.” Oh yes. Japan had an honorific system, as did a few other human civilizations. “Also... you don't have to call me Shining One anymore. Really. I'd prefer it if you called me by name.”

“Very well, Hibiki...kun?” He added the honorific when he saw that the human's face was getting red again. Perhaps he had said the wrong name? Hibiki did seem to calm down when he added the honorific so he took that as a good sign.

“As for that, I told Daichi and Nitta-san that you were someone I met when I went on a study abroad to Italy during my second year.” He nodded in understanding, but with a small frown. “I... will probably tell them the truth later on. Right then it wasn't a good idea. I did sort of bolt without paying my part of the bill.”

“They may become angry with you for keeping something secret for that long.”

“I'll have to deal with that, Alcor. I don't want you to hide who you are at all times.” Alcor smiled at the human in silent thanks of understanding. “Anyway, let's go home.” Hibiki held out his hand. It took Alcor a moment to remember that humans liked to hold the hands of those they were close to. With a smile, he took the offered hand before being led away. Hibiki's hand was rather warm and comforting. Were all humans like this? How wonderful then. The walk to the apartment was in peaceful silence. It was a nice apartment, although there were plenty of astronomy books around. Curiously, Alcor used his power to bring one to him and opened it up to a random page. “Oh. I probably should have asked if the others would be okay with your decision.”

Was he talking about the other stars? “It's fine. Most of them aren't even interested in Earth anymore. Polaris is still watching over, but they can't really do anything, so even they're more interested in other planets. I've been rather free to do what I want, since I'm different than the others...”

“Are you still questioning what you are?”

Alcor hummed in thought. “Not really I suppose. I've just accepted that I'm different and I'll just continue living.” He saw Hibiki smile at him, so he smiled back. Yes, he was glad. There would be no interference from the others. He sat on the couch and looked at the book with half-interest until Hibiki joined him with two cups of coffee. Taking the cup into his hand, Alcor smiled at the warmth before taking a sip. It was sweet, unlike the very first time he had tried it. “You remembered what I liked. Thank you.” He then noticed that Hibiki was staring at him. It was strange to have so much attention directed at him, but he didn't mind, so he just closed his eyes in a relaxed manner and continued to drink the coffee. “Hibiki-kun. I am not a mind reader. If you want to ask something, you have to speak up.”

Hibiki jumped a bit at that and worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Alcor could almost see the younger Hibiki doing the same thing and found it cute. “C-Can I touch you?”

Without hesitation Alcor replied. “Yes.”

When he felt Hibiki's tentative touch to his hair, he leaned into the hand lightly to encourage him. “You really haven't changed a single bit.” Of course not. Alcor was a star. He was older than the Earth. He had given humanity its building blocks and seen civilization after civilization rise and fall. Alcor felt Hibiki's hand run through his hair then his face as if he was mapping it out. However, he felt Hibiki's fingers pause over his lips. Slowly Alcor raised his eyelids enough to see Hibiki still biting his bottom lip although his eyes were solely focused on his lips. Did his Shining One want to press against his lips like he had seen many humans do? He smiled lightly to encourage Hibiki, who glanced up at him before blushing. “Are you sure I'm not moving too fast, Alcor?”

“Hibiki-kun.” He made a slightly scolding tone, “If we progress by my outlook of time, then you would perish long before anything happened.” He saw his Shining One's expression drop. “However, as I have said you are my favorite human and my fondness for you sees no other... so I am fine with moving at whatever speed you wish.” Hibiki still seemed to be making up his mind, so to further encourage the human, Alcor slowly raised his hand to the black curly locks of hair. Quickly, blue eyes looked at him before he heard a small sigh of defeat from the human. Alcor closed his eyes, and waited until he felt Hibiki's fingers move from his lips before feeling what he could assume was Hibiki's lips upon his own. The warmth was pleasant, but after a few seconds Hibiki pulled away with a huff.

“Alcor, do you even know how to kiss someone?”

He opened his eyes to see a displeased pout on his Shining One. “No.”

Hibiki stared at him for a moment before sighing. “You have to respond, press back, or else it feels like I'm just forcing you.” His Shining One still didn't want to do things against people's wills. Alcor smiled before Hibiki kissed him again. This time he pressed back softly at first as he was unsure how much strength was required for this activity. He stilled when he felt something wet glide across his lips. He tilted his head to the side when Hibiki pulled back. “You're supposed to open your mouth when I do that.” Alcor nodded in understanding before Hibiki came back to his lips. When he felt the wetness again, Alcor did as he was informed to do, and felt the wetness enter his own. He mused that it was his Shining One's tongue before he reminded himself to respond. Using his tongue he pressed, and slid against Hibiki's, causing a hum from the man. He felt Hibiki's hands move to the back of his head, forcing them closer. He had seen this position enough during his observations, so he moved his hands to rest on Hibiki's shoulders. Feeling curious, Alcor gently sucked on Hibiki's tongue. The human made a throaty sound before gently trying to push him away. Alcor released him, and watched as he panted. “Who taught you to do that?”

“No one. I was just curious what my Shining One's reaction would be.” He watched as Hibiki's face went completely red.

“You made it possessive!”

At first Alcor was confused, but then he figured it out. Usually when speaking to him he'd refer to him as _the_ Shining One, never how he truly viewed him as his Shining One. “I did choose you after all. I have always referred you as mine to the others. You are my Shining One.” Suddenly he felt Hibiki's hands over his mouth.

“That's embarrassing!” Alcor could only laugh at Hibiki's reaction. Slowly, his laughter settled, and he gently grabbed Hibiki's hands to remove them from covering his mouth. He moved his hands so their hands were against each other, which caused him to notice that Hibiki's hands were slightly larger than his. In fact, most of Hibiki was larger than him now. Hibiki had matured while he had stayed as lanky as always. “Alcor? This form... it's modeled off of a human's correct?”

“That is correct. We were told that this form would be best when communicating with the Shining Ones or hiding from other humans. Of course there was a female body that we observed, but when I made myself known to the old Shining One I decided on the male. If you prefer it, I could change form to that body instead.”

“No! No, that's okay. I was just curious. I like you in male form. I was just wondering if everything is.... anatomical.”

Alcor tilted his head. “It is, but I am afraid I am confused Hibiki-kun. Does it matter? Do you wish procreate? In this form it is impossible. I also severely doubt that I could conceive even in a female body. One of your miracles or not, a star and a human should not attempt to defy the universe too much.”

His Shining One's face was completely red again. “I... want to have sex, yes, but in this form of yours. I don't care about making a kid. Even I know not to defy too much. I'm just happy enough that you're staying with me.” 

Alcor thought for a moment, trying to recall as much as he could about same sex copulation. “I may not be of much help. I recall same sex copulation being popular in Greece a long time ago, but even my memory is faded.”

“T-that's fine. I did my own research on it. I just... want you to feel the same as I do.” Hibiki gnawed on his bottom lip again. “I want to please you. You didn't seem to react like I did so I--” He paused again then changed his wording. “Do stars feel pleasure from sex?”

“I have never met a star that has had sex before. We do not have urges like humans do. Stars have no need to procreate. However, I am different from the others, so perhaps, I will feel something if we do.” He saw his Shining One nod in understanding; however he was still tense and fidgety. “Hibiki-kun? Please do not push yourself to do anything. I will stay. I promise you.”

His Shining One shook his head. “No. I want this. I've wanted this for a long time.” Alcor could only sigh at his favorite human's self-inflicted dilemma that he couldn't understand so he kissed him. Hibiki responded favorably, pressing into him, so he decided to mimic what Hibiki had done to him earlier. The human opened his lips, so the star pressed in without any reservations and explored what he could reach. Alcor felt a sensation run up and down his body when Hibiki pulled at his tongue with his teeth. It made him gasp, causing small tremors to run through his body. His Shining One pulled back with a smirk. “So you can feel pleasure. How did it feel?”

“Strange, I have never had my body do something without my telling it too. It was exhilarating. I would like to feel more of this sensation.” His Shining One chuckled at his words before obliging him, continuing the kiss. Alcor was greatly pleased with what he was feeling. His Shining One was happy, he was happy, and he felt so much closer to his favorite human than he had ever thought possible. This was a wonderful experience his Shining One was teaching him. He had taught him many things so far: that there are always choices, that you should fight to protect the ones you love, and now this pleasure feeling. He felt the pleasurable kiss end, but Hibiki trailed kisses to his neck, pulling at the fabric of his shirt for more access. In order to help him, Alcor dematerialized his shirt, leaving his top half bare. He watched as Hibiki stared him up and down for a moment before smiling and return to his neck. Alcor couldn't help but hum. It was like his whole body was buzzing with happiness. “I have never felt happier, my Shining One.” He mused out while blissfully ignoring the teeth pressing gently into his right shoulder. He wasn't sure exactly what his Shining One was doing, but it still felt nice, and made his soul swell in adoration. Was this what love was? From his understanding it was indescribable, and that was what he felt towards his Shining One.

“Alcor?” He hummed in acknowledgment of his name being called. “Your face is pink finally.” As if he could touch the color, Alcor placed his hand on his cheeks. Just as expected there was no color on his hand as he pulled it away, but he believed Hibiki. “Um... can we move to the bedroom?”

So he really was serious about copulating? Of course he was. His Shining One would never lie to him. Alcor nodded and was then led by hand to the bedroom. “Hibiki-kun?” He heard a sound of acknowledgment from the human who was currently removing his coat and shirt. “Have you copulated with any others?”

Hibiki had paused his motions. “Shouldn't you know that? You've been watching me, right?”

“Not every day.”

A silence stretched as Hibiki finally removed his shirt, and stared at him. “I haven't. I've been... too focused on finding you...” Alcor could tell by Hibiki not looking at him while blushing that it was a bit more personal than that. Hibiki had been waiting for him. Alcor honestly had no preference if his Shining One had intercourse with another. It was human nature after all. However, he was elated to know that it would both be their firsts. “I... don't plan on going all the way.” All the way? What did his Shining One mean by that? No matter, he would just follow Hibiki's lead. “Can you lie down?” Alcor did as he was told, and soon saw Hibiki's flushed face above him. He smiled gently at the human before the kissing activity resumed. He hadn't noticed that his body had calmed down in the time from the living room to this point, but he could feel the nerves in his body begin to buzz again at the pleasure. He easily kept up when Hibiki began to kiss him more fervently, but several times Hibiki had to pin him down so he could breathe. Unlike the human, Alcor's body didn't use most of its functions, including the lungs.

He felt Hibiki's hands at his waist pressing the pads of his fingertips into him. Alcor wasn't sure why, but it felt sensitive, and more so when Hibiki moved his hands up. He couldn't help but laugh into the kiss. “Hibiki! Stop! That-That--” He couldn't make out the sentences he wanted to through his laughter. He could see Hibiki staring at him in amusement. Soon enough, Hibiki pulled his hands away in order to wipe away the mirthful tears that had fallen from his eyes. Alcor's laughter died. “I never knew I was -what's the word? Ticklish? Yes- ticklish. How amusing.”

“And appealing.” He heard Hibiki comment before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I really like your laugh, Alcor.” Alcor felt a shiver run down his spine, and closed his eyes tightly. This felt different from the other sensations Hibiki had showed him. He could feel his Shining One lightly bite his ear causing him to flinch. “No good?”

“I am uncertain. It is... a different feeling though. It makes my nerves on end, neither pleasant nor uncomfortable.” He heard the human hum in thought before seemingly coming up with a decision. Their eyes met and Alcor understood the silent command. If found he truly disliked it to tell him. He felt his body tense in anticipation when Hibiki leaned down, and made an involuntary gasp when his ear was pulled. He swallowed thickly, and made a groan upon realizing he could hear and feel every breath. Hibiki didn't stop. “H-Hibiki.” Alcor whimpered. This was all so very strange. It felt weird, but he didn't want it to stop either. This was maddening. “Hibiki.” Finally Hibiki stopped, but hadn't backed away. Slowly, Alcor opened his eyes, and realized he had used his power to stop Hibiki's movements. “I apologize!” He urged releasing Hibiki, who merely smiled at him.

“You really aren't sure how that feels, huh?” Alcor remained silent. “I'm fine Alcor. You didn't hurt me. You know, those sounds you were making were nice, but I'll leave it alone.” Alcor relaxed a bit at that. “Here, why don't you do the same to me?”

“The same?”

“Well, it doesn't have to be the same, but you can touch me.” Interested in that, Alcor pulled Hibiki closer so he could kiss, and bite at the human's neck, and clavicle. He listened to the hums from his Shining One, and found great enjoyment from them. He moved down Hibiki's chest, peppering kisses and grazing his teeth along the skin. He heard Hibiki's breath catch when his hand brushed against his nipple. Curious, Alcor repeated the action, and received a slightly different reaction. It sounded like a strained groan. He peered up at his Shining One's red face. He almost looked pained, but he wasn't pushing him away, so Alcor continued. While his hand played with one nipple Alcor decided to test Hibiki's reaction if the other was toyed with via mouth. He was not expecting to hear his name called in such a manner, nor Hibiki collapsing atop of him. He didn't need to worry about breathing, but having another body on him made movements difficult. What was especially concerning was how it made him suddenly aware of how tight his pants had gotten. Along with that was Hibiki's hardness pressing at his hips. A hardness that continued to grind against him with every movement of his Shining One's hips. 

Alcor didn't understand what was going on, but he could feel Hibiki's body tensing, and could hear the pleasure, and desperation in his moans. Shortly after, he heard his Shining One keen while his body trembled. As he felt dampness on his skin Alcor figured out what had just happened. “Not only have you ruined your coat for me, but now your pants as well. What an influence I am on you.” He watched with an amused expression as his Shining One quickly pushed himself away while making various apologies accompanied by expletives. “Hibiki-kun, please settle down. I am delighted to know that I brought you great pleasure.”

“Yeah, but I completely forgot about your own. I mean that can't be comfortable.” 

Alcor followed Hibiki's eye to his black pants that had a bulge in them. “Ah. I wonder what's making them do that.” 

Silence ensued before Hibiki spoke. “Wait, you seriously don't know?” Alcor looked at him inquisitively causing the human to sigh. “Take your pants off. I'd do it for you, but I don't want to risk hurting you.” Alcor did so, and noticed that his male genitalia was curved upward.

“Ah. I've never seen it at that angle. Hibiki, have we broken it?”

One second, two seconds, and his Shining One was laughing. “No, it's not broke. That happens when you feel a lot of pleasure. See?” Alcor watched as Hibiki went to touch his genitalia. When he did, Alcor could feel that confusing sensation course through him, and at an amount that was much more than what he felt with his ear. He couldn't help a moan before he pushed Hibiki away slightly. “Alcor? What's wrong?” Concern was etched on his face.

“I-I do not know. It just feels overly strange.” Alcor then noticed he was panting. How strange when he didn't need to breathe. “It feels like my core is thumping. It is so very strange. I like the way it makes me feel so alive, but I feel like I am losing control.” Alcor was originally a system created by Polaris so control was his power. He didn't want to lose control of himself, or harm his Shining One or any other human.

“It's scary as well?” Alcor nodded. “I don't want to push you, but that needs to be taken care of even if we never do this again. Can you trust me?” For the first time, Alcor hesitated when it came to Hibiki, but he eventually decided to trust Hibiki as always. Hibiki kissed him to distract him from the rubbing, and it worked shortly before he felt his mind become clouded and he was unable to keep his voice down.

Alcor moaned, and gasped Hibiki's name while he heard a wet sound from between them. He knew what it was, but couldn't recall it. His thought processes weren't working correctly, and all he could focus on was Hibiki, what he was doing, and the sensations that were consuming him. Alcor felt so conflicted. It felt so good the way it made his toes curl, and enjoyed the lovely sounds stemming from his vocal chords. However, it also made him feel so detached from his body, and that he'd harm others if he'd lose control. He didn't know if he wanted this pleasure to continue or stop. It was maddening. “Hibiki. Please. Please!” He didn't even know what he was begging for, but he couldn't handle much more of Hibiki stroking him, and playing with his foreskin. He felt so hot and heavy, as if he'd burst from the pressure he was feeling. “Hibiki!”

“Go ahead, Alcor. You don't have to hold yourself back.” He felt Hibiki whisper in his ear before biting it. Alcor keened as he quickly realized that he was at Hibiki's mercy, and how much he reveled in having a human control his pleasure. That thought was forced into blankness, and blinding light. “Alcor?!” He hummed lightly feeling at peace, and satisfied. “Your hair is glowing!” Slowly, he opened his eyes, and could see Hibiki's face illuminated by a soft light.

“I am a star after all.” He mused out. For once in his life he felt tired. “Hibiki-kun... I believe I actually like that sensation after all. I feel much closer to you thanks to this experience.”

The human smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I really enjoyed this, Alcor. Are you tired?”

“Yes, I suppose that is what humans call this feeling. I have never felt tired before.” He saw his Shining One's eyes grow wide, and fear break into his expression. “I do not believe I am dying, my Shining One. However, I do feel that pleasure of that amount has over-loaded my systems due to never experiencing it before. I will just rest. Good night, Hibiki-kun. I will greet you in the morning.” He felt himself yawn before his eyes closed.

“Good night, Alcor. I'll see you in the morning.” He felt his Shining One lay beside him before he was enveloped in a strangely comforting darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> While this is part of a future series not all future fics will relate to this one. It's just my Alcor/Hibiki collection.


End file.
